1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to vacuum cleaners; and more specifically relate to upright vacuum cleaners.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,424,155 teaches a “floor cleaning apparatus includes a body having a nozzle assembly and a canister assembly. The handle assembly is pivotally attached to the nozzle assembly. The nozzle assembly includes an agitator cavity that receives a rotary agitator. Both a suction generator and a dirt collection vessel are carried on the body. In addition, the vacuum cleaner includes an agitator lift assembly. The agitator lift assembly includes a sliding actuator and a fulcrum plate.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,302 teaches an “upright vacuum cleaner for cleaning a surface includes a base unit, a carriage configured to move the base unit on the surface, and an upper body having a dust collection container disposed therein. The upper body is supported so as to be tiltable relative to the base unit and is lockable in a parked position in which the vacuum cleaner has a substantially upright position when standing on the surface. A motor-fan unit is configured to provide a partial vacuum at the surface. An air conduit connecting the base unit and the dust collection container includes an interface and a section formed by a hose or an assembly of the hose and a wand. The section is connected downstream of the interface and is disposed at least partially externally on the upper body. The section is configured to enable a vacuuming mode of operation that is independent of the base unit. A tubular member forming at least part of a transition between the hose and the upper body. The tubular member is swivelably disposed on the upper body.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,456 teaches an “upright vacuum cleaner for cleaning a surface includes an upper body with a handle, a base unit and a carriage configured to move the base unit on the surface. The carriage includes a wheel disposed in a rear portion of the base unit. A motor-fan unit is disposed in the base unit and configured to create a partial vacuum at the surface. A tilting joint provides for relative tilting between the upper body and the base unit. The tilting joint has a pivot axis extending in a horizontal direction when the vacuum cleaner is in a position of use. The wheel is mounted on a pivotable carrier member, which has a pivot axle that is spaced apart from a rotatable axle of the wheel. A pivoting mechanism is disposed on the tilting joint in a vicinity of the carrier member and is configured to pivot the carrier member and the wheel during a pivoting movement of the upper body relative to the base unit.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,097 teaches an “upright vacuum cleaner for cleaning a surface includes an upper body having a dust collection container received therein, a base unit and a carriage configured to provide movement of the base unit on the surface. A motor-fan unit is disposed in the base unit and configured to create a partial vacuum at the surface. A rigid, yoke-shaped duct member provides at least a portion of an air path from the base unit to the upper body. The yoke-shaped duct member supports the upper body such that the upper body is pivotable relative to the base unit about a tilt axis extending horizontally when the upright vacuum cleaner is in a position of use.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,201,302 teaches an “upright vacuum cleaner for cleaning a surface includes an upper body with a dust collection container received therein, and a base unit. A carriage is configured to provide movement of the base unit on the surface. A motor-fan unit is disposed in the base unit and configured to provide a partial vacuum at the surface. The upper body is connected to the base unit by a tilting joint such that the upper body and base unit are tiltable relative to each other about a tilt axis extending horizontally when the upright vacuum cleaner is in a position of use. An air conduit is disposed rotatably with respect to the motor-fan unit and communicates with a suction side of the motor-fan unit.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to advanced features for an upright vacuum cleaner.